Fairly Idol - What if?
by HamTheWolf
Summary: What if Sanderson had won Fairy Idol? What if He'd become a Fairy Godparent? What about Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda? Follow in the exciting adventure! Please?
1. Chapter 1

((I started thinking about something deeply... What if Sanderson had won Fairy Idol? He was third after all! I love Sanderson and HP~! If you never read any of my other fanfics, Sanderson's full name is Thomas Edward Sanderson! HP's name isn't truly known, so everybody just calls him HP. Anyway, enough introductions! On with the story!))

Authors POV

Sanderson floated next to Norm the Genie on the stage of Fairy Idol. The results were in and it was now down to Sanderson, Norm, and Cosmo and Wanda. Jorgan read off the results now, from the paper in his hands.

"Norm the Genie" he called. Norm's confident smirk turned into a look of disbelief as the buzzer sounded out. "I'm sorry. You're not going to be a Fairy Godparent!"

"What" Norm shouted. "How could I lose?! I had everything planned out!"

A giant hook pulled Norm away as he continued to rant about the contest being 'fixed' and 'unfair'.

Sanderson's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't expected to come this far! He looked into the crowd, where his uncle HP and the other pixies were. HP smiled at him reassuringly and that made Sanderson smile back. He was happy that his uncle approved of his dream of being a godparent. He turned back to Jorgan as the muscular fairy cleared his throat. Cosmo and Wanda watched nervously. Sanderson was pretty nervous himself.

"Sanderson" Jorgan called out. Said pixie watched with bated breath. "Congratulations! You're Fairy World's next Fairy Idol!"

Sanderson opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find his words. He'd won..? He'd really won..? He turned to the cheering crowd and looked at one pixie in particular. HP was clapping loudly, happily cheering with the other pixies. Nobody paid them any mind, though. All eyes were on Sanderson and the defeated fairies. Sanderson turned to Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo smiled slighty at him, while Wanda glared. Sanderson smiled back and ignored the pink haired fairy all together. Suddenly his mind started thinking again and he turned his square wings into rounded ones with his cell wand. Then he took off his pixie hat and put it in his pocket along with his wand. Cosmo and Wanda floated over to congratulate the new fairy. The green haired fairy hugged Sanderson, while his wife simply smiled in acceptance. Jorgan slowly gained everyone's attention back.

"It's time to see which child is going to be your godchild" he said.

It turned out that his godchild was a boy named Chester McBadbat. He was a miserable child that lost his home, his father, and he knows how to play the banjo!

"The banjo" Jorgan gasped. "That settles it! Chester is your Godchild!"

Jorgan gave Sanderson a fairy crown and wand to use.

"Go poof on down and grant his every wish!"

"Wait" Sanderson said.

"Ja" Jorgan asked, confused.

"So... I'm a fairy now... Not a pixie, right?"

"Yeah..?"

Sanderson grinned and raised his new wand. With a poof, his appearance changed. His black hair now had a blue tint to it. His sunglasses were gone, showing his aqua blue eyes(A/N: his eyes aren't actually blue. They're purple. He's going to stick to the Pixie tradition that only a pixies mate can see their true eyes). He now wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black blazer over it. Instead of his grey work pants, he now wore black pants(similar to Cosmo and Wanda's). Everyone looked at him with shock, while Sanderson merely smiled sheepishly. Then the crowd cheered and HP floated up to him.

"You look just like your dad" he commented, rustling Sanderson's hair.

"R-really" Sanderson stampered. "I do?"

"Yup" HP confirmed with a smile. "Now go be a godparent already. Just don't forget to visit."

Sanderson nodded and beamed with pride. He then waved his wand, dissapearing with a 'poof'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chester's POV

I sat on the ground where my house used to be. I'd never felt so lonely or miserable. I messed with my banjo sadly. I hate the banjo.

"I wish I could fix this mess" I grumbled and threw the banjo away.

My banjo broke on impact and suddenly started glowing. A pale blue swirl erupted from it, filling my sight with light. Heh, I rhymed. Anyway, I closed my eyes until the light went away. Opening my eyes, I saw a person with wings, floating in front of me.

"Hey there, Chester" he said. "My name is Sanderson, and I'm your Fairy Godparent..!"

I gasped in awe. A fairy? Of my own? As my new Godparent floated to me, I hugged him tightly. He seemed to tense up slightly so I let him go.

"Sorry" I said. "I'm a cuddler~!"

"I could tell" he chuckled. "Now what do you wanna wish for, kid?"

I looked at the spot where my house used to stand. I knew what I wanted to wish for.

"I wish that my house and dad were back, and I wasn't 'rich' anymore!"

Sanderson swished his wand with a 'poof'. My trailer came back and so did my dad! I hugged him happily and he led me back inside. Everything was back to normal, just like I wished! I grinned and went to my room. Sanderson followed me in and I beamed happily.

"So how many wishes do I have left" I asked him.

"As many as you want" he answered with a shrug. "I just became a fairy today, so I'm still learning this stuff."

"Really" I asked in surprise. "What were you before?"

"I was a pixie."

"What do pixies look like?"

"Well, they're square and wear all grey. They act dull and boring; like businessmen."

"That sounds awful!"

"It wasn't all that bad."

"Really?"

"Well yeah" he shrugged at me. "We're not always like that."

Sanderson's POV

I spent about an hour chatting with my new godson about pixies and fairies, along with other things. After that it occurred to me that I never told him the rules.

"It nearly slipped my mind" I said to him. "You can never tell anyone about my existence or I have to go away forever."

"Why" he asked, looking confused.

"It's a fairy rule."

"Well that makes sense, actually! I just wish Timmy knew..."

I was about to protest, but my wand sparked on it's own. It granted his wish, but only because Turner already knew.

"Oh, I didn't mean to do that" he squeaked at me.

"It's fine" I said. "It doesn't matter."

"So.. Timmy knows..?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Then I wish we were at Timmy's house! Oh, and I wish my dad knew I was there!"

I waved my wand and granted his wish. With a poof, we're in front of Turner's house. Chester(I smiled because I could call him that; because he was my kid) knocked on the door. Thinking fast, I turned into a watch on his wrist.

Chester's POV

Sanderson poofed into a watch before Vicky opened the door.

"What do you want, twerp" she asked, glaring.

For some reason I didn't feel scared.

"I came over to hang with Timmy" I answered calmly.

She scoffed and stepped aside, letting me in.

"Twerp" she called up the stairs. "You have a friend!"

She looked at me.

"Don't make too much noise while you're here. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am" I answered and walked up the stairs.

I smiled at the 'watch' on my wrist as I reached Timmy's room. My best friend was standing in the doorway, looking sad.

"What's wrong, Timmy" I asked as he let me in.

He didn't answer right away. He walked to his bed and sat on it, glancing at his nightstand. I followed his gaze and noticed that the fish bowl wasn't there anymore.

"Timmy" I said, feeling confused. "Where are your fish..?"


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy's POV

"Timmy" I heard Chester asked. "Where are your fish?"

I felt tears sting my eyes as Chester asked me where they were. How could I tell him? He wasn't supposed to know.

"They're gone" I managed to croak out.

Chester realized it was hard for me to talk about and decided to change the subject. I was glad for that.

"So Timmy," he said. "I came over to talk to you about something..."

"What about" I asked, trying to sound normal.

"Well... Do you know about.. Erm... fairies..?"

I looked up at him. I knew what he was going to say.

"You have one, right?"

Chester smiled at me.

"Yeah" he said happily. "I knew you'd figure it out..!"

Suddenly there was a poof and Sanderson appeared. He smiled sheepishly at me and waved slightly. I forced a smile and waved back. He looked weird as a fairy.

"So where did your fish go" Chester asked.

"They were my fairies" I muttered. "Norm tricked me into wishing up a clone of myself that made my fairies quit..."

I felt tears fill my eyes again. I missed Cosmo and Wanda so much...

Chester's POV

I frowned as Timmy started to cry. I hated seeing him cry. I wished there was something I could do. Then I glanced at Sanderson. There _was_ something I could do!

"Sanderson" I started. "I wish Timmy had his fairies back!"

My fairy swished his wand and two more fairies appeared in the room. They looked around in confusion.

"We're in Timmy's room" the green haired one commented.

"How'd we get here" the pink haired one asked.

"I wished you here" I said.

They looked at me in surprise.

"I wished that Timmy could have his fairies back and Sanderson granted my wish!"

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

Timmy hugged the two fairies, tears running down his cheeks.

"I missed you guys..! Can you ever forgive me..?"

I smiled as they made up. Sanderson floated over to me.

"You can call me Eddie if you want" he said. "It's my middle name."

"Okay, Eddie" I said with a grin.

Timmy suddely walked over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks, Chester" he said. "How can I ever repay you for this..?"

"Just being my friend is enough" I answered him.

Timmy accepted me and I liked that. I was nothing but white trash in everyone's eyes. But not Timmy. Even AJ doesn't care as much as Timmy. He was my best friend and that was all that mattered to me.

"I'll always be your friend" Timmy promised. "No matter what..!"

((Meh. Short chapter. But I'm sick so this was all I could do! I'll do more, I promise..!))


	4. Chapter 4

((For those who haven't read any of my other fanfics, Sanderson calls Cosmo 'Wishes' and Wanda 'Venus'. Mwahahahaha!))

Sanderson's POV

I watched Chester and Turner hug. I was glad that my godson had such a good friend. I looked over to see Venus and Wishes floating next to me.

"How's it like being a fairy" Wishes asked, green eyes filled with innocence.

"It's great so far" I answered.

"Thanks for getting us back to Timmy" Venus said, smiling at me.

"Anytime" I said, smiling back. "It's what I do now."

Suddenly there was a ping in the room and I'm pulled into a hug. I turn my head to see HP.

"Hey Thomas" he murmured.

"HP" I breathed. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see your kid" my uncle said as he let me go.

I beamed in pride and floated over to Chester; my kid.

"This is Chester" I said, not being able to hide my happiness. "Chester, this is the Head Pixie, my uncle."

"The head pixie is your uncle?" Chester and Turner asked in unison.

"Duh" HP and I stated back.

Then I remembered something.

"What did you mean when you said I looked like my dad?"

HP paused, looking deep in thought.

"That dark blue tint in your hair reminded me of him" he stated finally. "We also used to shape shift from time to time."

"Why?" Chester asked, staring in curiosity.

"When I was a kid, pixies weren't allowed out of Pixie World."

"Why not?" Turner asked.

"My father wanted Pixie World to be closed off from the magical universe. Isolation meant no war. No war meant pixies were superior beings."

"Tell us more" the kids exclaimed.

And so he did. My uncle HP told us all sorts of stories about when he was a kid. Adventures he had with my parents and times he'd disobeyed his father, down to the place he used to meet my parents nearly every night.

By the time he was finished, it was dark.

"Well, kiddo's, looks like it's time for me to go."

"Awwee!" we all exclaimed in disappointment.

"I have to finish my paper work" HP continued. "Can't have Bezig doing it all, huh?"

"Tell him I said hi" I responded.

"Will do, Thomas."

We said our goodbyes and HP pinged away.

"It's late, Chester" I said to my godson. "We should return home."

"Can we stay here" Chester asked, eyes wide and pleading.

Damn, that face...

"If it's alright with Turner and his parents" I respond.

By and by, they all said it was fine that Chester and I stay. Chester and I took the floor, while Turner took his bed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna sleep in the fish bowl with us?" Cosmo asked me.

"I'm sure" I responded. "I'll be fine here with Chester."

After we were alone, I stayed up for awhile. I couldn't sleep. It was the first time in a long time I had been away from HP. We normally cuddled with each other on my bed. I know that sounds strange, but he's my uncle and it helps chase away my nightmares.

I look over at Chester, who's already asleep. Maybe he'd cuddle with me to keep them away.

"Eddie..?"

I guess he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah?"

He seemed hesitant for some reason.

"Can you.. Um... Can you sleep next to me..?"

"You wanna cuddle?"

"I-if it's okay with you..!"

"Of course, Chester."

That reminded me of something.

"I need to be an animal that can pass as your pet. Got any preferences?"

"I've always wanted an opossum!"

"Sounds good."

I 'poof'ed into an opossum and snuggled next to him.

"Thanks, Eddie" he murmured, hugging me. "You're a great guy..."

I smiled. He actually likes me. I can't believe it.

"You're a great kid" I replied.

"Goodnight, Eddie..."

"Night, Chester."

((I haven't forgotten about Norm! He shall return next chapter! Muahahaha! I'm so lame lololol

Oh! 'Bezig' is one of my new pixie OC's~ Bob Bezig Barker~ He is HP's paperwork pixie~ I just wanted to mention him for no reason! Yayyy!))


End file.
